


11 - Psych 101

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Corpses, Juliet Higgins Whump, This one's dark folks, Whumptober 2020, but she doesnt do it, implied torture and beatings, she considers it for a second, tw suicide, we have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She refuses to give in.They drag her out of her darkened room at random times, never giving her the chance to latch onto any certain routine as they beat her to the brink of death every time.They don’t even ask questions anymore, but she still drudges up the strength to struggle, every time.She fears the day she doesn’t.Defiance | Struggling | Crying
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	11 - Psych 101

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for suicide. She considers it for a moment, but decides not to. If that's a potential trigger, then this isn't the fic for you.   
> (It's also super dark. Esp when you realize the twist, at the end.)   
> We're not gonna ask you to enjoy this.   
> ~Sleef/Vic

She refuses to give in.

They drag her out of her darkened room at random times, never giving her the chance to latch onto any certain routine as they beat her to the brink of death every time.

They don’t even ask questions anymore, but she still drudges up the strength to struggle, every time.

She fears the day she doesn’t.

~*~

They toss her back into the room, Juliet not moving for a moment as her body aches with pain, hand crushing the dirt she’s gathered from the bottom of her cell.

Taking a harsh breath, she forces herself to push past the pain as she pulls her body up, dragging herself to the back wall to lean against her companion’s shoulder.

Her head sinks a bit too far into his shoulder, and she feels a slight squish as the skin under his t-shirt gives a bit.

She doesn’t bother asking if he’s alright, knowing the answer.

She also doesn’t move, knowing he won’t mind.

~*~

Juliet breaks a man’s nose, and gets hers broken in return.

She grins, blood shining on her teeth as the men start the beating.

~*~

They only ever feed her with moldy bread, and she doesn’t bother sharing as the room’s stench grows worse with each second.

She doesn’t always bother eating the bread, knowing she’s either going to get sick or vomit it all up later.

She mostly just spends her time in the cell crying, leaning against a man who is long gone.

~*~

They drag her out of the cell for another beatdown, spending hours just taking turns hitting her and kicking her as she just barely manages to stand, body bruised and broken as she just barely retains consciousness.

They beat her until she can barely _breathe_ , this time, and she’s surprised.

They’ve never beaten her for this long of a time.

She discovers the reason when they finally return her to her cell, seeing the lack of a roommate when she finally finds the strength to lift her head.

Suddenly an anger fills her, Juliet’s breathing getting heavier and heavier as she stares at the spot where he’d usually be, waiting for her to return.

She lets herself feel the anger, letting it warm her and numb the pain, like steel armor forming under her skin.

Juliet finally lets herself come up with a plan.

~*~

The next time they come for her, she manages to sneak a blade off of one of her tormenters.

For a moment she considers using it on herself, on the off chance that she’ll see him again, but she stops herself.

She needs to get revenge, before anything else.

For everything they’ve done to him.

~*~

Juliet ignores the pain in her body, quickly and bloodily stabbing the two men who come to get her.

Making sure they’re dead, she doesn’t bother looking at their faces as she grabs the guns off of their corpses.

She doesn’t actually know the way out of her current location, but she has the patience to go and find it as she shoots anyone she happens to come across.

She notes that there’s an unusual surplus of men with guns as she goes through the hallways, always taking them off guard as she kills them, but she doesn’t worry about it too much.

She moves speedily, ignoring how she’s somehow able to block out all of the pain as she goes, letting her anger fuel her.

By the time she finds an exit, she’s bloody, and the pain is starting to set in.

She’s leaving when she sees it.

Juliet stops and stares at the van, noticing the Island Hopper advertising painted onto the side.

There’s a black sedan parked haphazardly next to it, with a couple of police cars, and she gets a sinking feeling in her gut when she sees that all of the cars are empty.

She thinks back to her escape, the two men who came to get her, how easy it was to catch them off guard.

How there were more men with guns.

How they all acted surprised when they saw her.

Juliet steps back, stumbling into the wall of the building behind her.

_What have I done?_

edn


End file.
